


borrowed

by kalinaw



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: #4everwith7KON, #ikonleaveyg, Fluff, M/M, he and yunhyeong are twins here, i don't know how to use tags, i miss them so much, iKON - Freeform, mentions of cha eunwoo, soft yunbin hours, yunbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinaw/pseuds/kalinaw
Summary: yunhyeong and cha eunwoo are twins. cha eunwoo ranaway, yunhyeong had to substitute. i don't know how to write summaries.





	borrowed

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting on my phone for a while now. i didn't know if i should make it a series or a oneshot au at the time of writing (obviously, my braincells weren't capable of writing more lol). forgive my wrong use of grammar ㅠ hope you enjoy reading and happy 4th anniversary to iKON and iKONICS ♥

Yunhyeong can't sleep. Whatever toss and turn he does on the bed, he still can't sleep. How could he? When the person who was suppose to marry his twin brother is sleeping soundly in the same room as him? The person whom he's falling slowly but hard with. He wants to jump out of the window.

The storm was raging outside. Hard, cold rain banging on the windows. How many times a lightning struck for tonight, he does not know. All he knows is his heart is gonna burst out of his chest if he won't have someone, _anyone_, beside him to calm him down. But the person, the only person available right now, is his twin's fiancé; the one causing his anxiety. _Not mine_, he thought. _I just look like Eunwoo but he's not mine. I'm not gonna marry him. Father's probably gonna send me somewhere after this, too, engaging and marrying me off to a person I don't even know._ He sighed, rolled over, and then a tear slipped out.

_I can't do this_. He got off of bed and planned to just walk outside (which probably is not a good idea considering how it is storming) or watch tv in the receiving area of the bed and breakfast they were staying in. But before he could get out of the room, his eyes fell on the figure contorted on the couch. Kim Hanbin. He volunteered to just sleep on the couch for him to take the bed. He knows how Yunhyeong has a sleeping routine, and sleeping on the sofa will just hinder Yunhyeong from sleeping, overall. Hanbin didn't even fit the couch, it's too small for him, and seeing how he is literally bending his back just to get some sleep, Yunhyeong felt guilt take over him.

He walked towards the couch and sat beside it. Looking at Hanbin's peaceful, sleeping face is such a blessing and Yunhyeong, as selfish as he may sound, thanks Eunwoo for running away and getting to see this for himself.

"Eunwoo will be very happy with you," he mused to himself. "I wish I could get someone as beautiful as you, too, when the time comes."

He stroked his face, brushing away the stray hairs on Hanbin's forehead, before resting his palm on his cheek. He caressed it, and he didn't know why he was tearing up again. Too much love for this boy causes too much pain. But Yunhyeong is willing to suffer if it means spending more time with this beautiful man in front of him.

He noticed how Hanbin's brows knitted together. He chuckled at the sight. _Always frowning even while asleep. I wonder what he's dreaming of._ He smoothed Hanbin's frown before kissing him in the forehead. Long and absolutely filled with affection that he could never give his twin brother's fiancé.

"You'll always have a special place in my heart. I hope you know that," he whispered before tucking the sides of the blanket on Hanbin's shoulders and standing up.

Before he could go back towards the bed, a hand gripped his wrist and turned him around.

Hanbin's intent hooded eyes looked at him, as if he was a vault that needs opening. A look of shock, fear, and panic was very evident on Yunhyeong's face and they we're both standing in the middle of the room, just looking at each other.

"Say that again," Hanbin started. Yunhyeong bit his lip and avoided the other's gaze. He wasn't suppose to hear any of the things he said. He was supposed to be asleep!

"I didn't say anything."

"Song Yunhyeong!"

As Hanbin loud voice boomed in the room, another lightning struck and a thunder was heard in the distance, making Yunhyeong jump and Hanbin let go of him. The younger's face softened and immediately held his hyung by the shoulders. _He is scared. I want to protect him from storms and lightnings and thunders. I want to protect him from all things evil. I love him. God, I love him so much._

"Yunhyeong-hyung," he called out, but Yunhyeong immediately ran towards the bed and covered himself with the duvet. Hanbin sighed. He scared him.

Hanbin climbed onto the bed and hugged the duvet-covered figure. He heard a gasp that made him chuckle. Maybe Yunhyeong thinks it's inappropriate, but Hanbin is enjoying it. He's a touchy-feely person, and direct contact makes him happy, especially if it's a hug from his favorite person.

Yunhyeong peeked at him and Hanbin smiled. That stupid smile that's got Yunhyeong's heart racing. That silly, duck like smile. _God, I hate him. I don't, but I do. He's so adorable, I want to punch him in the face just so he could stop being cute. _

"What are you doing?" he asked with a soft voice. The duvet kept hugging his figure because, well, a giant quail is hugging him outside the comforter and he' s honestly starting to get suffocated but he doesn't say anything because it feels good to be hugged by the person he loves that is also gonna marry his twin brother. It's wrong, but it's just... right.

"I'm hugging you," Hanbin replied. "Is it wrong?"

Yunhyeong didn't answer. They kept staring at each other for a moment before he finally spoke.

"You're Eunwoo's fiancé."

"You keep saying that."

"It's true."

"It's not."

Yunhyeong shook his head, as if scared. He is.

"My father's going to kill me if he finds out that you already know. And if you back out from the wedding. And if you don't marry my twin. He's scary when he's angry. I don't want to cause his anger."

"I'm not backing out from the wedding."

Yunhyeong sighed, feeling like a weight has been lifted off his chest. Even if it hurts to know that he's not the one who will be married to Hanbin, he's glad. Hanbin's gonna be a great husband. He will love Eunwoo so much and they will have a happy marriage. He wish he could have that, too.

"But, I'm not gonna marry your twin."

Yunhyeong frowned. "What?"

Hanbin got up and helped him afterwards. He carressed Yunhyeong's face and let his hand rest on his cheek. He's so cute and soft and innocent, Hanbin wants to hide him away from the world and keep him for himself, forever.

"Hanbin, what are you saying you're not marrying my brother? You can't."

He smiled. _Why is he smiling? Did I say something funny? Was I funny?_

"I'm marrying you."

_I'm gonna die._ Yunhyeong felt his heart like it's going to pop out of his chest and jump in front of him, for Hanbin to see how it is racing so hard right now.

He let out a stuttered 'what?' and then buried his face on his hands. He cannot understand anything. _Why is he marrying me? He can't marry me. Father won't agree._

"Look, Yunhyeong-hyung, if I'm gonna marry into your family, I will be the one to choose who I'll marry. And I'm choosing you, Song Yunhyeong." 

Yunhyeong opened his mouth to say something but Hanbin immediately cut him off. 

"If you think you can escape from me that easily, you're wrong. You'll marry me whether you like it or you like it."

Yunhyeong got confused by his last statement but Hanbin was smiling so sweetly at him that he cannot help but just melt into his gaze. _I'm in so much trouble._

Slowly leaning into him, Hanbin looked at Yunhyeong like he was the most precious being on earth. And he thinks Yunhyeong is. He's so beautiful. Yunhyeong held his breath when Hanbin's lips finally touched his forehead. 

"You're not breathing, hyung." 

And it took Yunhyeong a moment to realize that he is, indeed, not breathing. He cleared his throat, earning a chuckle from Hanbin. They both lied down when Hanbin gestured for him to do so. Hanbin has so much power over him, it's borderline scary. 

"You suffocate me," Yunhyeong breathed. 

"What?" Hanbin laughed. 

"It's like you're there and I'm here and yet, you're absorbing everything including the air that I breathe and leaves me nothing but myself and-"

"I love you." 

He felt the air got knocked out of his chest. It took all of Yunhyeong not to melt into Hanbin's arms and cry because he's been wanting to hear those very words from the people he loves, and Hanbin just did that. He said he loves him and he means it. 


End file.
